Sweetheart, I'll wait for you
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Another one shot fic from me! Olivia's in the hospital and she might not make it thought the night. Elliot is in Montana and has to get to her in time! It's a song fic to Josh Nichols too.


The snow was almost three feet high is Montana where Elliot had just finishied a case. He was so happy they were able to close it in a few weeks because he really missed Olivia. Elliot stared out the window at the airport watching the snow fall, like it had been for the last 2 days. He walked up to the counter and asked the lady for a flight to New York. She sighed and gave him a sad smile.

'I'm sorry...There are no flights.'

Elliot walked away from the counter and sat back down in the chairs. He looked up at the weatherman that was on the tv who was saying that the snow wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. He sighed and was about to call Olivia when his phone started ringing and he saw that it was his captain.

'Stabler,' He answered.

'Elliot!' Cragen yelled into the phone. 'You need to get here as soon as you can. Something happened...'

Elliot felt his chest tighten, and he asked the question that he was afraid to hear the answer of. 'Is it Olivia?'

He heard Cragen sigh and he knew it was. 'Yes, Elliot. She was shot. She's stable right now, but they don't think she'll make it through the night.'

Elliot stood up from the chairs and looked out the window one more time before making his way to the exit doors. 'Can I talk to her?'

'Sure,' Cragen said and Elliot hear shuffling until he heard her voice, so soft and sweet.

'El?'

'Olivia!' He pratically yelled into the phone. 'Are you okay? What happened?'

'I'm okay Elliot. For now. They said I might not make it though the night...'

Elliot felt the tears threaten in his eyes. He felt the cold as he walked out the exit doors and pulled his coat tighter around his body when it pierced his skin. He ran to the neartest car dealership and was panting as they started to lock the doors. He started banging on them and the man looked up.

'Sorry, we're closed.'

'Please!' Elliot yelled, putting the phone down for a second. 'My wife's in the hospital! I need to get home!'

The man looked at him sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, even if I did unlock the door..al the computers are shut down and I can't get into the system.'

'Please..' Elliot pleaded, quietly. 'They said she might not make it through the night...'

The man sighed, while unlocking the doors. 'Come on in...' He said. 'It's freezing...'

Elliot walked into the car dealership and put the phone back up to his ear. 'Sweetie..'

'Yes, El?'

'I'm renting a car okay? I'm going to drive home. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Okay Elliot. I'll wait for you. Like I did last year. At Christmas time, with your family here. And your truck broke down, out in San Antione. And the gifts stayed wrapped, until you got home. Oh this ain't nothing new, Sweetheart, I'll wait for you.'

He sat in his car, driving through the snow and sleet of Montana with just one thing on his mind. He needed to get back to Olivia as soon as he could. He held the phone up to his ear, talking to her as much as he could before he was forced to put the cell phone down and actally drive.  
He didn't want to though. He loved Olivia. And always will. His heart ached to be with her, he missed her with every fiber in his body. It was only going to be a little more while then he'd be able to finally hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her face to face.

'I miss you..' She said softly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

'I miss you too sweetie.' He sighed. 'But don't worry. I'm almost home.'

She sat there in the bed, knowing that she shouldn't be on the phone with him while he's driving in a winter storm. Also that the radiation from the cell phone can't be good for the hospital. She just really wants him home and she refuses to give up the only life line that connects her to him for these brief moments.

'I'll wait for you. Like in '06. When our child was due, but I'll said he'll have to wait until his dad get's here and stands by my side. Remember dear?  
Our son's first cry? Oh this is nothing new. Sweetheart, I'll wait for you.'

'God Olivia I love you so much. But I have to go okay? If I want to get there in time I'm going to have to put the cell phone down and concentrate on driving.'

She closed her eyes, knowing this was going to be the last time she ever talked to him. 'Okay Elliot. Be safe, I love you so much. I really do. You'll never know how much.'

'I love you too Olivia. I'll see you when I get there okay?'

She knew this wasn't true. 'Okay Elliot. I love you.'

'And I love you.'

'Goodbye,'

Elliot hung up the phone and placed it in the cup holder. He drove straight through all the towns, not stopping for a bite anywhere. He finally got to Bellvue hospital around midnight. He saw Cragen and Fin and Munch all surrounded around Olivia's bed where she looked like she had been sleeping. He ran into the hospital room and knew by the tear stricken faces' that she was not asleep. His heart instantly broke in two, as he looked down at the pale face of his wife.

'She's in a better place,' The doctor said placing a reassuring hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot heard the door to the room open and then close and realized that the three people who just occupied the room had made their exit. Elliot clutched Olivia's cold hand in his and cried. He couldn't believe she was gone. He wanted to hold her one more time. Kiss her one more time. He just wanted to tell her he loved her...one more time...

'She said to give you this note,' The doctor's voice broke him out of his thoughts, scaring him slightly. 'Just in case...'

Elliot took the note from the doctor's grasp and held it in his hands. He stood there staring at it for a few moments, then realized that his tears were starting to smundge the ink making it hard to read. He opened it up, and read it quietly.

'I'll wait for you at heaven's gate. I don't care how long it takes. I'll tell St. Pete that I can't come in, without my love, and my best friend friend. Oh this ain't nothing new, sweetheart, I'll wait for you.

Yes I love you too, Sweetheart, I'll wait for you.' 


End file.
